1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery tank for a floor cleaning unit.
2. Background Information
In some floor cleaning units, a cleaning solution is distributed on the floor or cleaning surface and then removed, along with dirt entrained in the solution, by a suction nozzle. The soiled liquid and the debris then travels to a recovery tank where the liquid is separated from the working air. In the relatively large recovery tanks of the canister style wet pickup suction cleaners, the liquid laden working air is allowed to expand and slow down upon entering the tank. This expansion and slowing of the working air is typically sufficient to adequately separate the liquid from the working air. However, recovery tanks for the upright floor cleaning units or small floor cleaning units are generally small with little room. In these tanks, the liquid laden working air travels much too fast for the liquid to expand and adequately separate from the air, unless specific structures in the tank is provided to cause the liquid to separate. Also, it is desirable to increase the rate of air flow through the suction nozzle to improve the suction of the floor cleaning unit. However, this also increases the speed at which the liquid laden working air travels through the recovery tank. It is further desirable to use the same recovery tank when the floor cleaning unit is used to dry vacuum the floor. Finally, the recovery tank should be designed and constructed to prevent liquid from entering the suction motor area.
Hence it is an object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank for use with floor cleaning units that has enhanced air and water separation to accommodate a high rate of airflow into the recovery tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank for use with floor cleaning units that also dry vacuum the floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank that prevents liquid form entering the suction motor and possibly damaging it.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and the attached drawings. In one embodiment of the present invention, a recovery tank is provided for a floor cleaning unit. The recovery tank comprises an inlet opening and a duct fluidly connected to the inlet. The duct extends horizontally within the tank adjacent a side wall the recovery tank for directing air and liquid from the inlet opening in two opposing directions. A lid covers the tank and has an outlet opening for directing air out of the recovery tank. A pair of shields depends downwardly from the lid and extends from the duct to the side wall of the recovery tank. The outlet opening of the lid is located between the shields such that the shields prevent liquid from coming out of the duct and entering the outlet opening of the lid.
In another aspect of the invention, a floor cleaning device for cleaning a surface is provided. The floor cleaning device comprises a recovery tank and a lid covering the recovery tank. The lid has an inlet opening for directing dirt and liquid into the recovery tank and an outlet opening. A suction nozzle fluidly communicates with the inlet opening. A suction source fluidly communicates with the outlet opening for drawing dirt and liquid from the surface through the suction nozzle and into the recovery tank. A duct is secured to the lid and fluidly connects to the inlet opening. The duct extends horizontally within the recovery tank adjacent a side wall of the recovery tank for directing dirt and liquid from the inlet opening in two opposing directions.
In still another aspect of the invention, a floor cleaning device is provided and comprises a recovery tank having a side wail and an inlet opening. A lid covers the recovery tank and includes an outlet opening for directing air out of the tank. A suction source fluidly communicates with the outlet opening for drawing air and liquid into the recovery tank. A pair of shields depends downward from the lid and extends to the side wall of the recovery tank. The outlet opening of the lid is located between the shields such that the shields prevent liquid from coming out of the inlet and entering the outlet opening of the lid. A float assembly has a seal portion for covering and sealing the outlet opening of the lid to prevent air and liquid from entering the suction source when the liquid in the recovery tank reaches a predetermined level.
In still another aspect of the invention, a floor cleaning device is provided and comprises a base for movement along a surface. A handle is pivotally connected to the base. The floor cleaning device further includes a recovery tank removably mounted to the handle and having an inlet opening and an outlet opening. A suction nozzle is associated with the base and fluidly communicates with the inlet opening of the recovery tank. A suction source fluidly communicates with the outlet opening for drawing dirt and liquid from the surface through the suction nozzle and into the recovery tank. A float assembly has a seal portion for covering and sealing the outlet opening of the lid to prevent liquid from entering the suction source when the liquid in the recovery tank reaches a predetermined level. The seal portion is pivotally connected to the recovery tank.